


Datherine Feelings

by Saltrova



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Romance, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltrova/pseuds/Saltrova
Summary: Damon has a resurfacing of old feelings when Katherine drops in for a visit after being M.I.A for quite a while.





	1. Chapter 1

"Damon," Katherine said smirking. "Long time no see?" Damon spun around at HER voice, his chest pounding and his heart in his throat. He hadn't seen her since their failed attempt to kill Klaus, and that had been AGES ago. He quickly schooled his voice and features to look neutral because right now he knew that he was wearing his heart on his sleeves. "What are you doing here?" Damon asked her, still putting up the unaffected front. Katherine shrugged as she walked seductively towards him. "I missed you." Damon huffed as he turned away from her. "Save it, Katherine," he told her as he strode towards the mini bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon. He had been down this road too many times and it always ended in tears and heartbreak… for him.

"Come on, Damon," Katherine said. "Do you think I will come back to Mystic Falls after angering Klaus just to play games?" "That's all you ever do," Damon retorted bitterly. Katherine rolled her eyes. "I needed some distraction. I can hardly apologize for that. Would you rather I kill people?" Katherine was pouting at him. Damon glowered at her. "Nothing's ever stopped you from killing people." _Not even messing with my heart._ Katherine sighed, her arms crossed. "Fine. Be moody," she said. She looked around the Salvatore living-room then turned back to Damon. "I'm going to take a shower. " A naughty grin spread over her face. "Want to join?" Damon rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "No Katherine, I do not want to join you." He ignored the tiny voice in his head protesting otherwise. Katherine shrugged. "Suit yourself." She shot him another naughty grin before disappearing up the stairs.

Damon let out a sigh as soon as she was out of sight. His heart could never catch a break. After debating if he should remain downstairs until Katherine was done showering and fully dressed, he decided that he would leave the house for a short period just to prevent any… sticky situations. He spotted the perky blonde Caroline Forbes walking down the street when he reached Mystic Falls Town Square. "Hey you," he said falling into step beside her. Caroline didn't bother to turn as she barely suppressed a groan. "Really, Damon? You have nothing better to do than to be a nuisance? Ugh!" She entered the mall and he trailed in behind her. Caroline spun around abruptly. "Leave me alone," she said glaring at him. "But we're having so much fun," Damon protested. "No, _we_ are not having fun, _you_ are having fun," Caroline disagreed. Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a buzz kill, Caroline."

He strode ahead of her, casually letting his gaze roam freely through the mall. "What are we buying?" he asked. "Ugh!" Caroline pushed past him. Damon smirked. He had no romantic feelings for Caroline, but messing with her gave him the control which Katherine took from him. Caroline walked around the first level of the mall, with Damon behind her. "Ooh, this is cute!" she squealed, picking out a pink two-piece bikini. "Bad idea," Damon stated. Her gaze shot to him. "Really?" she asked. "Or are you just being a jerk?" "You could wear it and have people laugh at you," Damon stated nonchalantly. "It's your choice." "Screw you," Caroline replied. She kept the bikini that she had chosen and continued on her search. Damon shrugged. "Well if you're going to stalk me, you might as well be useful. Hold these," Caroline said after a while, holding out an armful of clothes. "Yeah, I'm done," Damon said. He smirked at her then turned around and left. Caroline stared after him, mouth agape.

Damon wondered if Stefan had returned to the house as he strutted through the streets of Mystic Falls. He might be more capable of facing Katherine again if Stefan was there to act as a buffer between them; but then again, maybe not if she was still busy throwing herself at Stefan. Damon's jaw hardened. It hurt to watch her do that; really bad. Stefan never loved her like he did, but yet he won her heart without trying. Well, he wasn't going to chase after her anymore. He was done chasing; too bad he wasn't done loving her. Damon thought maybe he should pay Elena Gilbert a visit, but his brain quickly shot down that idea. You see? His brain worked… sometimes. The Elena situation was complicated. He knew that he had deep feelings for her; he probably even loved her; but at the same time he knew that if Katherine confessed that she loved him and only him that he would choose Katherine in a heartbeat. He'd loved her for one hundred and forty six years; he doubted that he would ever stop loving her.

Damon arrived back to a quiet house. The first floor was empty but he heard faint sounds from upstairs. Damon slowly started up the stairs and stiffened as his vampire hearing picked up moans floating from one of the rooms. Damon stopped cold as he reached the landing and realized that the moaning was coming from Stefan's room. _Were he and Katherine…?_ He didn't even want to finish the thought. He couldn't listen anymore and stumbled to his room feeling physically ill. He slumped onto his bed, his whole world shattered. What was the point of her even claiming that she missed him if she was just going to jump into bed with his brother? Lies. All lies. He was never trusting a word out of her mouth again. Damon lay immobile on his bed staring unseeing at the ceiling long after the moaning stopped and satisfied murmurs then silence filled the air. He wasn't drunk enough for the pain wreaking his heart. He needed to get over her. Katherine. If she was going to be the cause of him feeling like this every time.

Katherine arrived back at the Salvatore mansion wondering if the puke fest between Stefan and Elena was done. She'd known where things were heading when Stefan and Elena had arrived at the house hand-in-hand after apparently spending the afternoon together. She'd quickly made herself scarce as soon as Stefan's room door had shut in order to save her ears. Elena. Katherine made a face. How was her dishwater doppelganger getting some and she wasn't? Not that she wanted Stefan. No. It was Damon that she was aching for. But he would never give into her. How could she convince him to without spilling her secrets? If she went to him he would demand to know why and she had no answers. Well she did, but she wasn't ready to spill. When Katherine reached the second floor she saw light from Damon's room seeping from underneath the door. She grinned. _Perfect._ Even if it wouldn't go anywhere, there was nothing wrong with a good seduction.

She went to the guest room that she had used the previous times that she had stayed over at the Salvatore mansion. The drawers and closets still contained clothing for her. Katherine opened the lingerie drawer. _What would Damon like best?_ She wondered. Hmm. She picked out a sheer, lacy teddy that was a deep royal blue. Not her favorite color. Katherine replaced the teddy and chose a galaxy purple one. She held it in front of her body and stepped back to get a good view in the mirror. _Stunning._ Pleased with her choice, she laid the teddy on top of the bed then headed off to shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon was lying on his bed, his head resting on his folded arms, staring up at the ceiling when Katherine slipped into his room. She was silent but he still stiffened and then sat up, aware of the fact that an unwelcomed presence had entered his bedroom. Damon's expression darkened when he saw who the intruder was. Katherine momentary faltered at the look of fury that Damon turned on her. "You came here to screw the other brother?" he demanded, his voice dripping with bitterness. Katherine was confused as to what he was speaking about and it was evident in her tone. "What?" she replied, momentarily abandoning her plan to seduce him. "You heard me, Katherine. Get out of my room." Damon's eyes were dark with hurt as he got up from his bed and angrily stalked over to his bathroom.

Katherine quickly followed after him. "Damon, talk to me," she commanded, reaching out to grab his shoulder. Damon shook her off, too hurt and angry to face her. "Damon," Katherine said frustrated. "Katherine," he returned, still refusing to look at her. A heavy silence filled the room until Damon uttered, "I heard you and Stefan." Katherine stared at him blankly for a few seconds, and then a knowing expression filled her face. "Damon, that was not me with Stefan that you were hearing. That was my little saint doppelganger; E-lena." Katherine said the name in a way that made it clear her distaste for the girl. "Oh," he said. "Yeah, oh." Katherine replied, and then a satisfied smile tugged at her lips. "Did it make you jealous, the thought of me with Stefan? You can have me if you want." Her voice was a seductive drawl. Damon swallowed hard; relief battling with pride which battled with rapidly spreading lust.

He backed away as Katherine slowly advanced towards him, desire burning in her eyes, sexual allure swinging from her hips. "What do you want?" he asked in a hoarse voice, as his back made contact with his bathroom wall. "I want you," Katherine answered, staring into his eyes. Damon held her gaze for a while as the air heated up, and then he closed his eyes to savor the feelings that her words ignited in his soul. _Me. She wants me. Was it true? Or was it just lust? Lies most likely._ "I don't believe you," he said, his eyes still closed. "You should," she replied near his ear. "All you do is lie, Katherine," he reminded her. "Not this time," she promised. "What about the next time?" he heard himself voicing. "Damon." Katherine's voice was solemn and he opened his eyes. "Don't ruin this. Let's just have this moment…please."

He nodded after a while but his unanswered question burned in his mind. His nod was a grant of permission that Katherine did not hesitate to accept. Her lips connected with his in a violent clash of passion and she purred happily as Damon's tongue invaded her mouth. "More," she growled and thrust her head back in pleasure when he ripped her teddy off of her. She'd always loved it rough. Damon kissed her up and down her neck and then moved on impatiently to her breasts, sucking and licking each area of skin his lips came in contact with. This was what she did to him. She stripped away all of his barriers and exposed him at his rawest. He was like an animal; primal and uncaring of anything else until he was satiated. Katherine ripped off Damon's shirt, and his pants soon followed suit. They were both so frenzied and dripping that a drawn out foreplay would be useless at this point.

Damon slammed Katherine against the wall and swiftly impaled her all in one fluid move. A whimper escaped her lips and he lowered his face to her neck to inhale the scent of her. She was intoxicating beyond belief. Everything that he had spent the last one hundred and forty-six years longing for. Katherine moaned as she felt Damon start to move against her. She knew that this was the closest that she would ever come to heaven. Damon nipped at her shoulder lightly, not wanting to mar her flawless skin. "Shall we take this to the bed?" he murmured into her ear. "Yes," she gasped. He sped them to his bed and lay down on his back with her astride him. Katherine instantly went to work, starting out slowly then increasing the momentum until she was riding him hard and fast and had them both panting with their eyeballs rolled up towards their heads. Damon grasped her hips to slow her as he felt his release threatening to erupt.

After taking a few seconds to try to cool down his body, he took over, thrusting into her tight, hot heat at a steady but firm pace until they were both moaning uncontrollably. Katherine climaxed first, arching her back and gasping out his name. He watched the beautiful image she presented as she was caught up in her release, until with a final thrust, his overcame him too. "Katherine," he grunted out as his body jerked and his member squirted. She stilled for a moment to catch her breath before starting up again to help him ride out his orgasm. A new orgasm nearly overtook Damon as he watched the entrancing scene of her cunt swallowing his entire length as she milked him until he was completely dry. His body sagged against the bed a few seconds later and he sighed, fully satisfied.

"What about that bath, hmm?" Katherine asked a while later, stroking her hand lazily down his chest. "Now?" Damon sounded incredulous. "I can hardly move!" Katherine propped herself up on her elbows as she studied him. "Did you miss me while I was gone?" she wanted to know, he hadn't answered the first time. "You already know the answer," Damon told her. He folded his arms behind him and rested his head on them. "Is that a yes?" she insisted. "Figure it out," Damon stated. Katherine shrugged innocently. Damon sighed. "Yes, Katherine, if you must know, I did miss you. But only because Saint Stefan's brooding was getting unbearable. I needed someone to lighten up the air." Katherine laughed. "Stop teasing, you love your brother." "Yes," Damon allowed, "but he broods too much." "Hanging out with E-le-na, doesn't help," Katherine said. "They brood together," Damon stated. He was pleased when Katherine laughed gleefully again.

"How long are you going to stay?" Damon asked her as the air turned serious. His heart sank as she began to squirm. She fidgeted with a loose thread in the blanket. "I get bored easily, Damon," was all she said. "Katherine." He wanted to plead. "Damon," she replied. He abruptly turned so that his back was to her. "Goodnight," he stated stiffly. Katherine sighed as she slowly rose from the bed. She hated to hurt him yet again, but the thought of staying long enough for him to start breaking down her barriers terrified her. It was the barriers that she had erected around her heart and emotions that had kept her alive thus far. She was Katherine Pierce. She simply did what she had to do. In the guest bedroom that she had claimed, she quickly showered for the third time that day, before dressing in a dark red camisole. She knew that there was no point attempting to sleep, it wasn't going to come. Her brain was over loaded with thoughts of Damon. Katherine sighed; she would have to fess up a fraction of the truth if she didn't want to lose him.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon got out of bed the next morning in a sourly mood. One, he hadn't slept all night, and two, Katherine's rejection stung. OK, she hadn't straight up rejected him, but that was what would happen when she decided that it was time for her to up and leave once again. Katherine was nowhere in sight when he went downstairs and he found himself wondering if she was sleeping in or if she had left the house. Damon groaned when he immediately caught Stefan's attention upon entering the living room. "Are you entertaining Katherine?" Stefan wanted to know. "Are you judging me?" Damon returned. "Last time I checked, you're also screwing your ex, E-lena." Damon was amused that he had imitated Katherine's drawled out style of pronouncing Elena's name. "Elena and I are trying to patch things out," Stefan said. "Good for you. Now you two can have bunny babies or whatever it is that saints have," Damon retorted.

He picked up a glass and raised it. "Cheers," he said. "Cheers to what?" Stefan asked. "To screwing old girlfriends," Damon replied. "Don't pretend that this is just a roll in the haystack for you. You're too emotionally attached to Katherine, she can hurt you," Stefan implored him. Damon laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You worry about Elena and I will worry about Katherine, OK?" "I don't like this, Damon," Stefan voiced. "Well then it's a good thing that she's not here for you, isn't it?" Damon replied. He set the glass down, smirked at his brother, then turned and left. Outside on the porch, he dropped the carefree front he was parading and faced the turmoil that was raging inside of him. He was uncertain and that didn't sit well with him. It made him edgy which led to him being extra impulsive. Damon decided to go find his drinking buddy Alaric. Alaric partly understood how he felt since he had gone through the same thing with Isobel. Damon felt a ting of guilt at the thought of Isobel then he quickly pushed it away. No time for regret. The past was done and dwelling on it only led to redundant emotions.

Damon arrived at Alaric place in less than a minute. "Knock knock," he said as he pounded on the door. "Open up, Ric." The door was opened a few seconds later by Alaric. "Hey, what's up?" he greeted. "Something bothering you? You don't look that well." All of this was said in the space of four seconds. "Katherine," was all that Damon had to utter for Alaric to give him a pity-filled look. "Is she back?" Alaric inquired. "Yeah," Damon replied. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Alaric wanted to know. "By the looks of you, I will take it that it's the former." Damon entered the loft and Alaric closed the door after him. "Help yourself to a drink, I will be right back," Alaric said as he disappeared into the bathroom. Damon looked around the room as he waited for Alaric to reappear. "Oh goody," he said when he saw Elena Gilbert perched on Alaric's windowsill. She gave him a sour look. "Hi to you too, Damon."

"You can fall out of the window you know," he told her. "It's closed, Damon," Elena replied, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "You never know," Damon said shrugging. Elena shook her head at him. "What?" he asked. "Thank you for your concern, Damon. If I ever fear for my life at the hands of a closed window, I will be sure to call you." "No problem," Damon replied, giving her a mock bow. Their attention turned to Alaric as he re-entered the room. "So, are we going to talk?" Alaric wanted to know. "I will rather have that talk later," Damon said, jerking his head in Elena's direction. "Fine, I will go," Elena said, getting down from her perch on the windowsill. "Aww, you really don't have to," Damon said with mock regret. "Bye Damon," Elena said. She went over to Alaric and gave him a hug. "See you later Ric." "Bye, be safe," Alaric responded. "So," Damon said, when it was just him and Alaric left in the loft. "Shall we talk about Katherine?" Alaric questioned.

"She came over, we slept together, and then she rejected me," Damon stated. "Why did you even sleep with her?" Alaric inquired. "Because she's hot!" Damon said. "Really Damon?" Alaric replied. "OK, she got to me," Damon confessed. "She told me that she missed me and that she returned for me and I stupidly fell for it because I wanted desperately for it to be true." Alaric handed him a drink and then poured one for himself. Damon took a swing and then set the cup down. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for love. Pathetic, huh?" Damon looked disgusted with himself. "You are not pathetic. We all fall for someone who doesn't love us at one point or the other," Alaric declared. "Yeah, love's a bitch," Damon agreed. "A toast to that," Alaric said and they clanked glasses.

Katherine was bored out of her mind; there was no other way to put it. This tendency of hers to get bored easily was one of the reasons why she never stayed in one location too long. A town like Mystic Falls was her worst nightmare. Nothing ever happened. Well apart from the vampire and werewolf drama. And Klaus. Katherine shuddered at the thought of Klaus. He'd been hunting her for five hundred years and she'd managed to stay out of his reach. Sure she'd had that one close call after Isobel's betrayal, and she'd vowed venomously to herself that it would never happen again. Katherine found herself heading into Mystic Falls Grill, another boring place in town, but it would have to suffice for now. She compelled the bartender to give her three shots of bourbon on the house before swiveling around in her stool to get a full view of the grill's occupants. Good thing she had appeased her hunger with three blood bags before heading out because she would have had no qualm about draining any of these pitiful souls. Katherine got up and walked over to the D.J. "Change the music," she ordered, staring into his eyes. "What would you like to hear?" the D.J. asked in a lifeless voice, his eyes staring back dully into hers. "Something good. I want to dance. . . _Turn It Back_ by Nik Ammar perhaps?"

Katherine headed to the mostly empty dance floor as the music started up. The beat seemed to vibrate through her. This song spoke to her soul. She moved her body sensually, fighting to block out the images of Damon that kept filling her head. She closed her eyes as the beat of the music and memories of Damon's incredible love making heated her body up. Her nipples hardened and the sensation of them rubbing against the material of her shirt elicited a moan from deep within her. She was so lost in the song and the images that it provoked that she didn't even mind the growing crowd of men around her, dancing as close to her as they could without actually making body contact. She ran her hands up and down her body as she swung her womanly hips, encouraging a round of wolf whistles from the men.

As soon as Damon stepped into the grill with Alaric, his ears picked up on the loud cheering and whistling coming from the dance floor. He couldn't see much because it was packed with . . . men? That was definitely a departure from the usual. He nodded in the direction of the dance floor to let Alaric know where he was heading before he went off to investigate. He easily cleared a pathway for himself, casually twisting the arm of one resisting drunken individual before reaching the center of the dance floor. _Shit, I should have known,_ Damon thought as his mind registered the wantonly moving female that had captured the attention of the Grill's male population. Katherine.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon was indecisive. He was still hurt and angry where Katherine was concerned, but the sight of her moving so seductively was wreaking havoc on his body. He shifted uncomfortably, resisting the urge to readjust his pants. He was not the only one battling such feelings, but the other males were not as subtle about their aroused states. Damon shot a death glare at a guy that had gotten too close to Katherine. He knew that she could easily protect herself against any of the drunken fools, but still, the sight of her surrounded by so many men arose a fierce sense of possession. She was his woman. He boldly sauntered to her, molding his body against hers, and framing her hips with his hands. "Damon," she breathed, leaning back against him. Satisfaction filled Damon that she could recognize his presence without seeing him. "Have you been being naughty today?" he murmured into her ear. "Are you going to spank me?" Katherine replied. Damon could detect the yearning in her voice. "Maybe when we're alone," he answered. "I hope that's a promise." Her voice was a seductive purr that ran through his body, leaving him hard and aching. "You can bet," Damon said.

He pressed hard against her so that she could feel exactly what she did to him. "Mmm, you feel so good," Katherine moaned as she grinded back against him. "Let's go," Damon said, unable to contain his hunger for her any longer. He took hold of her hand and they exited the dance floor. Halfway out of the grill, his desire fogged brain remembered Alaric. Katherine impatiently waited as Damon found Alaric and informed him that he was leaving with her. "Be careful buddy," was all Alaric uttered, but his eyes said a lot more. Damon gave a prompt nod before returning to Katherine. They reached the Salvatore mansion in record time, barely making it through the door before they were all over each other. Damon lifted her onto his hips and she wrapped her legs around him. "Nobody else seems to be home. Does that mean that we can be as loud as we want?" Katherine asked as he carried her up the stairs.

When they were safely in his room, Damon set Katherine on her feet so that he could work on ridding her of her clothes. She moaned as he sucked her nipples and kissed a trail down her stomach; her breath hitching in anticipation of something that never came. "Why did you stop?" Katherine demanded, a growl in her voice. "Because we haven't reached there," Damon replied as he straightened up. He returned Katherine's glare with a satisfied smirk. "Nuh uh," he told her when she reached to unbutton his shirt. "You're not allowed to touch. Get on the bed." Katherine wanted to protest but lust temporarily trumped her need to be in control. Sulking, she followed his order. "Undo my pants," Damon commanded. Katherine could tell that he was receiving an immense amount of satisfaction from bossing her around. Well, she could deal with that for now. She wanted this just as bad as he did.

She rid him of his pants, fighting both the urge to vamp out and the urge to jump on him and have her way with him. He stood nude from the waist down and she was face-to-face with his swollen member which stood up as proud as its owner. Her mouth watered, begging for a taste. "I'll be right back," Damon said. He turned and headed in the direction of his bathroom. Katherine waited until he disappeared from view before she crawled to the middle of the bed and arranged herself in a way sure to get a reaction out of him. When she heard him approaching she stuck her bottom as far in the air as she could, making sure that her knees were spread for maximum view. Damon stopped dead in his tracks when he re-entered his bedroom. Katherine lay on her front, her upper half flat on the bed and her lower half up in the air, her knees spread apart, giving him a good view of both of her holes waiting to be filled.

"Oh fuck yes," he groaned, his hand going to his painfully throbbing member as he tried to calm it. "Do you like what you see?" Katherine purred, looking at him from over her shoulder. Damon approached the bed with the oil he had retrieved and Katherine's pupil's dilated as her feminine juices dripped down her thigh. He placed the oil on the bed and then palmed her two perfect ass cheeks and spread them even wider, looking his fill. "You are so perfect," he voiced. "So show me," Katherine replied, wiggling her bottom against his palms. Damon steadied her and then held her gaze as he sucked on two of his fingers and slowly pushed them into her damp hot heat. "Oh yes," Katherine moaned, closing her eyes and grinding on his fingers. "More?" Damon asked. "Yes," she answered in a breathy whisper. Damon added another finger and then another until all five were enveloped by her tight walls. He thrust his fingers in and out of her dripping cunt until her thighs were shaking and whimpers were escaping her mouth.

Damon slowly slid his fingers out and sucked them clean. "I still owe you a spanking. I hope that you didn't forget," he reminded her. He didn't give her time to reply before he brought his palm firmly down on her right ass cheek. Katherine cried out as the mixture of pain and pleasure pushed her close to a climax. Damon brought his palm down three more times on her behind in quick succession then he leaned down and kissed the reddened areas of her skin. Katherine inhaled deeply as she felt his mouth draw near to the area that she wanted it the most. She tensed in anticipation and then nearly shot off the bed when he gave a long, slow lick to her slit. "Don't stop," she panted. Damon licked, sucked, and nipped her cunt hungrily, spreading it wide so that he could taste every part of her. Katherine clenched the bed-sheets tightly as all coherent thoughts escaped her head. Damon's mouth closed around her stiff clit and she screamed as an orgasm ripped through her, shaking her body violently. Damon teased her clit, drawing every last shudder from her body. "Damn," Katherine murmured. She lowered her body onto the bed, feeling drained of all energy. "We're not done yet," Damon replied, drawing her back up to her knees and pushing them wide apart.

He stroked his rock hard member across her slit and she moaned. "Give it to me Damon." "Tell me how badly you want it," he growled into her ear. Katherine buried her face into the bed-sheet, refusing to beg again. "Hmm, so stubborn," Damon stated. Without warning, his palm connected firmly with her right ass cheek and Katherine's head flew up at the unexpected sting. Damon sent his swollen member plunging into her hungry cunt and then he grasped her hips and pounded wildly into her. "Aaah! Fuck yes!" she screamed. Damon threw his head back, the pleasure almost unbearable. When he felt his climax approaching, he withdrew from her, giving them both a chance to catch their breaths. Damon picked up the body oil that he had placed on his bed and carefully squirted some onto his palm. He rubbed his palms together making sure each palm had a generous amount of oil before he slowly began massaging Katherine's ass.

She groaned appreciatively. Damon squirted some of the body oil directly onto her anal opening and took his time massaging and gently probing the extra tight entry with his finger until it started to give. He guided his length to the slight opening and pushed in, gasping at the tightness. "Mmm, yeah," Katherine moaned as she felt him push in inch by inch. "Shit, you feel so good," Damon said through gritted teeth as he buried his length completely in her. She clenched her muscles around it, sending him into a frenzy. Damon frantically thrust into her and Katherine slammed her hips back against him in order to maximize the depth of penetration. "Aah, Damon!" She shouted his name as an intense orgasm hit her. Damon soon joined her, yelling out her name as his body too was rocked by a forceful climax.

He collapsed over her and they both fell flat onto the bed. "Are you still alive?" Katherine asked a couple of minutes later. Damon grinned as he lifted himself off of her and shifted to the side. "Sorry if I crushed you," he told her. "Not possible," Katherine replied, turning onto her side so that she was facing him. They stared at each other as silence filled the room. Damon studied the treasured features of the woman he loved, wishing that he could freely express his love through ways other than sex. Katherine shifted and he quickly tried to fill the silence, fearing that she would get uncomfortable and emotionally withdraw from him. "Should we go for another round?" he asked, a boyish grin lifting the side of his mouth. Katherine smiled and moved closer to him. "Maybe later," she answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon awoke feeling fully rested and relaxed. A warm feeling spread through him as he took in the sleeping woman cuddled against his side. He had a blast of nostalgia as his mind took him to earlier times when waking up with her snuggled next to him was nearly an everyday occurrence. As if aware of his gaze on her, Katherine's eyes opened. She stretched and yawned then crawled up his body for a kiss. "Good morning," she murmured. Damon smiled at her, trying to preserve the moment as much as possible. _I love you_ he told her in his mind. She pressed another kiss to his lips and started to get up but Damon quickly hugged her to him not wanting to let her go. "Stay," he said, flipping them over so that she was under him. Katherine gently pushed him off. "I wish that I could, but I need some air, Damon." "You need some space," Damon read. "Don't take it that way, Damon," Katherine said, tenderly stroking his face. She kissed him once more before getting up and slipping into her clothes, and then she was gone.

Two hours later, Damon found himself entering the movie theaters with Stefan, Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. He was still wondering what he was doing here. Stefan informed him earlier in the morning that Elena was hanging out with her friends and had invited them. Damon had not wanted to come at first but then had decided, what the heck, anything was better than moping around in the house. "So what are we going to see?" he asked." "It's going to be a surprise," Elena answered. "Oh goody," Damon said, making a face. "Damon, just relax and chill-out. You know, you might even have fun for once," Stefan said to him. Damon's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Stefan, you brood as if it's your job. Don't lecture _me_ about fun. You don't even know the definition of it." "You're right, Damon. You are the king of fun. Drinking, partying, draining sorority girls, it doesn't get better than that." Stefan's voice was as serious as could be, but his eyes gave away the fact that he was merely teasing his brother. "As long as you know," Damon replied.

They were soon seated in their rows and since Bonnie was seated directly in front of him, Damon saw no reason not to mess with the snooty little witch. He silently drew near until he was right beside her ear. "Hi Bonnie," he said. Damon smirked with satisfaction when she jumped. Bonnie turned and glared at him. "Don't make me fry your brain," she warned. "Aren't we past that?" he asked, pretending to be wounded. "I thought we were friends now." "In your dreams," Bonnie replied, before facing front again. "Wow, so cold," Damon said and then he searched for another source of entertainment. When the movie ended, they headed to a local restaurant to eat and chat. They sat at a table next to the window and chatted as they waited for their order to be taken. A pretty young waitress soon approached their table with a bored look on her face until she caught sight of Damon and then she instantly perked up. She quickly rushed through everyone's orders before focusing her attention on him.

"What would _you_ like?" the waitress asked giggling. "What are you offering?" Damon replied, giving her a smoldering look. "Oh brother," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. The waitress's cheeks darkened prettily. "I guess you will like a special order," she said. Damon winked at her. "I will be right back," the waitress said after Damon had placed his order. She let her hand lightly touch his shoulder before turning and sashaying away from the table. "What are you doing?" Elena asked him as soon as the waitress was out of earshot. Damon looked up and saw that all of the occupants of the table were staring at him. "Oh come on. I'm not going to sleep with the girl, she's just providing amusement for me," he said, wondering why he even had to explain himself.

When the waitress returned with their orders, her shirt was unbuttoned lower than before. She passed everyone else their orders before bending over exaggeratedly to place Damon's order of bloody rare steak in front of him, along with a cup of beer. Damon turned his head slightly and received an eyeful of the girl's cleavage as she had intended. "If you have any other requests, I will handle them personally," the girl told him, sliding a paper out from between her breasts and slipping it into the breast pocket of his shirt. She winked before gliding away. Damon soon turned his attention to his rare steak, which oozed blood when he forked it lightly. "You know, Stefan," he voiced as he took a bite. "I think that you will enjoy this more… seeing that it's animal blood and all." Chocked back guffaws sounded around the table. "Very funny," Stefan replied.

While Damon was spending his day hanging out with people, Katherine chose to spend hers solo. She entered a nail salon, decidedly bored with her bare nails. She hadn't had her nails catered to in a while. She seated herself on an unoccupied chair and looked through a set of nail polishes that were neatly arranged on a counter top. An employee soon came over to her. "Can I help you?" the lady asked, her voice containing the slightest trace of hostility. Katherine slowly dragged her attention from the nail polishes and looked up at the woman. "Is there a problem?" Katherine's tone was low and threatening as she stared deep into the eyes of the manicurist. The lady's eyes went blank. "No, not at all," she replied. Katherine flashed a quick smile. "Good," she answered. "Now sit down and do my nails." "Right away," the manicurist replied.

After Katherine's nails had been cleaned and treated, she refocused her attention to trying to figure out which color that she wanted. "Hmm," she said, studying her perfectly shaped nails and then the two polishes she was trying to choose between. "I want the blue one—no the red one." She abruptly turned to a random lady sitting close to her. "Which color do you think will suit me best?" she asked, holding up the bottles of nail polish. "Blue," the lady replied. "Paint my nails with the red one," Katherine ordered the manicurist. When her nails were done being painted and the polish had dried, Katherine admired them, loving the blood -red shade. She itched to draw blood from someone and watch it run down her fingers to see if the nail polish would blend with the blood. She left the nail salon without paying and strolled down the street, debating if she should temporarily leave the city in search for entertainment. Her ears picked up rushing footsteps behind her and Katherine flew around, her eyes spitting fire.

She snarled when her eyes landed on the incompetent Bonnie Bennett. The Bennett girl failed so miserably at being a witch that Katherine would have found it laughable if it wasn't so pitiful. "What are you doing here? Why are you back?" Bonnie immediately demanded of her as if she had the right. "Do you not have somewhere else to be?" Katherine's voice dripped with loathing. "I just came back from hanging out," Bonnie responded. Katherine continued to walk, wondering if she could get away with draining the girl out here in the open, with other people walking about. "You did not answer my question," Bonnie reminded her. "I asked why you are back in Mystic Falls." Katherine decided to set things straight in case the little witch was confused. "The only reason that you are still alive is because I just had my nails done. You are no use to me, witch-bitch, so do not tempt me." Katherine fixed Bonnie with a cold glare before turning around and nearly bumping into Matt who was approaching them. "Oh, hi Matt," Katherine greeted, always ready to welcome entertainment from her old boy toys. "Uh, hey," Matt said, not directly meeting her gaze. "Where are you going? Want to get a drink?" Katherine asked, although she really planned to feed on him. She hadn't had fresh human blood since taking up residence at the Salvatore mansion and that little fact annoyed her beyond belief.

"No. You cause nothing but trouble for the people that I care about. I don't really want to associate with you," Matt replied. Although all of his words were true, they still rubbed Katherine the wrong way. "Fine," she answered coldly, her icy gaze drilling into his. Katherine turned her focus to Bonnie, completely dismissing Matt. "You might want to take your friend to the hospital, broken bones and all," she stated nonchalantly. "What?" Bonnie replied, her brows wrinkling in confusion. In a flash, Matt collapsed to the ground, howling in pain. "Matt!" Bonnie cried. "What's wrong?" "My leg!" Matt cried, clutching his right leg which had been snapped as the result of a vicious kick from Katherine." "Let me see!" Bonnie exclaimed in panic, kneeling at his side. "I can fix it. I think I can fix it!" Katherine held back a gleeful laugh as she looked down at the pathetic pair in hysterics on the ground. She hated to leave the scene of such entertainment but she knew that soon a crowd would form and she planned to be gone before that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote back in 2012 when I was obsessed with The Vampire Diaries. There will not be any new chapters added.


End file.
